My Annoying Blonde Neighbour
by QwEeN of SuGaRiE GoOnEsS
Summary: Sasori has a new neighbour that always seem to bother him from dawn to dusk. Can the new neighbour be friends with the redhead? And maybe something more? SasoXDei, Yaoi, AU and Possible Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**SuGaGhi: Okay, this is my second fic. The idea just came to me when I was going to sleep.**

**Sasori: What is the point of this? You're wasting the reader's valuable time for reading you're worthless fic... **

**SuGaChi: -too in shock to do anything-**

**Tobi: -poke poke- Since SuGa-chan is in a state of shock. Tobi, shall do the disclaimer!**

**Sasori: Hurry up, brat!**

**Tobi: Fine! SuGa-chan does not own Naruto or anything related to it besides a Deidara keychain and an Itachi necklace.**

**SuGaChi: It's in memory for those two smexy dead Akatsukis! -goes into mourning- Also this is when Sasori and Deidara in non-ninja fic. Mostly based in Sasori's POV.**

--

Sasori's POV

Grandma was snoozing on her rocking chair like she always does when it's a nice day outside and I have no school. Grandma had been taking care of me ever since I can remember. I don't know anything about my parents and I don't care since I know they're both dead. I continued my painting of my house which I live with my grandma, she lets me do anything that I want cause she too old to do much about it.

As I continued with my painting, I noticed a car and a moving van pulling up in the driveway of the house next to mine. Hn, new neighbours. I didn't payed much attention to them since it's none of my business and it would be a waste of my time.

I finished my painting while tuning out my new neighbours telling the movers to be careful with their things and where to put them. I packed up my painting tools and grabbed my canvas and head back inside since I saw grandma head back inside the house.

I fixed up dinner for grandma since she on the couch watching her soaps. I can hear her complaining about those characters. Tch, what's the point of watching those pathetic shows if you're gonna bitch about them.

During dinner, Grandma told me about her soaps and how they sucked, she should have used that word since it shortly explains your dislike for the show. Besides, I'm pretty much used to this since she talks about her soaps every dinner time, I bet she thinks it's a great way for our bonding because she's so old to do any physical bonding and I don't mean THAT type of bonding, you sick prevs, that is just so grossed, I think I just lost my dinner.

"Anyways, Sasori, did you know, we have new neighbours?" Maybe the old bat saw them after she woke up, mostly she would just ignore the things around her. "Yeah, I know." "Really? Most of the time you just ignore the things around you when you have something to do." Then she continued to finish her dinner. That was weird, I mean, that she actually notices me? Most of the time it's just her soaps and sleep for her.

After dinner was done, I head back to my room to complete my Math homework. My study desk was against the window and it's good to put it there since whenever I need a break, I just have to look out to the window. Currently I'm only halfway through with this wretched Math.

Math isn't my strong point, I do fairly well in it though. My strongest is art. Art is like my outlet, before I used to get into fights with other kids that pisses me off.

So far I haven't hit a person in five years and I'm doing well. I'm fifteen by the way. Since I hit people when I was younger, it only let me have few friends. As for my friends, they're also a group of unfitted members for my school, like me.

After finishing my Math, I decided to go for a walk outside since the breeze was nice and walking does wonders for my body after doing my homework, the ones I don't like especially. Grandma never bothered about me going out at night since I pretty much am strong and I could defend myself.

I always liked heading to the park for my evening walks since it's mostly quiet at night and I like it if it was quiet, no noisy children crying and whining to their parents about something. It makes me feel at peace about everything and I just want everything to be like this forever.

I made my way towards the swings and sat there, slowly swinging from time to time.

"Hey! You're my neighbour, un!" Damn... A long blonde haired kid came right next to me and sat on the swing next to me. "I'm Deidara, un! What's your name?" I looked at the blonde and noticed that his bangs covered one of his blue eyes and that he has an annoying smile plastered on his face. "Sasori..." I have to say my name since I don't feel like being bugged by the blonde with him asking for my name. "Like scorpian, huh? That's kinda nice, un. So what you doing here all alone?" Man, he's being annoying and I was enjoying my solitude... Sigh, "I came here to clear my head and it has enough clearing." I sat up and tried to leave. Notice the TRIED? The blonde stood up, grabbing my arm in the process.

"You know, it's bad manners to leave without saying goodbye, un." He tsked at me like I was a little boy that didn't want to eat his vegetables. "Fine then. GOODBYE!" Then, I pulled my arm from his grasp and hastely make my way back to my house, but I heard the damn blonde saying, "Goodbye and goodnight, Sasori-san, un!" I groaned in frustration and started to jogged until I stopped and remember that he lives next door to me!

Oh, fuck. I'm screwed for life...

--

**SuGaChi: Finally! The first chapter is complete!**

**Tobi: Yay! Go SuGa-chan! You rock!**

**SuGaChi: Yes, yes, I know. And I would like to thank, my mom, dad and botox for all my hard work!**

**Tobi: Haha! You're so funny! Botox! Haha!**

**SuGaChi: What? I was serious! (NOT)**

**Tobi: 0.0'... Okay... Well, see you guys in the next chapter!**

**SuGaChi: Yeah, since he'll be there! Bye everybody!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**SuGaChi: Hello everybody!! Sorry for being away for so long but I just had my exams and I'm on a two week holiday to celebrate New Year! So I had the time to finish this chapter! So here's chapter 2 of MABN!**

**Tobi: What does MABN mean?**

**SuGaChi: It means My Annoying Blonde Neighbour, my dear Tobi-chan!**

**Itachi: You know, you spelled neighbor wrong...**

**SuGaChi: Shut up! Go back to your grave!**

**Kisame: No! After selling my two kidneys, right lung and a testicle to this obsessed fan girl who stole him, I'll never give him back ever!**

**SuGaChi: ... -.-' whatever you say, fishy... =3 on with the disclaimer!**

**Tobi: SuGa-chan will never own Naruto!**

**SuGaChi: I can try though, also all the 'neighbor' words will be spelled 'neighbour' because it is cool and I like it...**

--

Sasori's POV

I woke up today badly, stupid blonde, invading my dreams... Sigh, must make breakfast. Wait, shower first then breakfast! Crap, the blonde's stupidness is catching onto me... I hope its temporary... (A/N: Sorry! I don't mean to offend any blondes!)

After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with my black converse. I head downstairs to make myself toast and coffee, I don't need to make grandma anything cause she doesn't wake up until 9 o'clock and I must be in school before 8 and classes start at 8:30, so everybody should be in their homerooms before then and the teacher will take care of the business before the students go to their different classes at 9. After cleaning up, I grabbed my backpack and started walking to school, I don't live that far from it anyway and taking public transport just waste my money and I wouldn't get any exercise. Sure I have a car, a Lambourgani actually, but as I said before it's just a waste of resources and it hurts the environment which equals to trees which equals to if I don't get best quality wood I wouldn't be able to make my puppets.

After arriving at school, I head to my homeroom, went to my seat near the window and just sat there, looking outside and thinking of ways on how to not see my blonde neighbour again. I sat there quietly until the room was filled with other students chatting around with their friends. Kisame and Itachi came in and took their seats behind me because if they sit in front of me, it'll be hard for me to see the board. We said our good mornings and went back to our business. Tobi and Zetsu came later on with Hidan and Kakuzu; those four sit across of me, Itachi and Kisame. We also said our good mornings to them too. Finally, Konan and Pein came here with Konan's ADHD cousin, Akari. That girl is a pain in the ass; I don't understand why she hangs with us. Her purple hair and big green eyes attracts too much attention. Konan's blue hair doesn't attract that much attention when she's with Akari.

"Ohaiyo minna-san! Saso-chan! Ohaiyo! Hey, did ya know? I met your blonde neighbour at the park last night! He's so cool! Also, he's studying in this school, too! He came from Iwa and moved to Konoha! And his hair is so soft and shiny! He let me touch and-" I hit her head with a rolled up newspaper that Kakuzu let me borrow. "Shut up, early in the morning and you're a nuisance." "Konee-chan!! Saso-chan hit me!" That girl cried to Konan, her tears were not real so nobody cared except Konan because she had to shut her up.

I massage my forehead with my hand because Akari's voice is still in my head, but the bell drained it out and everybody seated down, Konan and Pein sat in front of Hidan and Kakuzu who sat in front of Tobi and Zetsu. Akari sat in front of me, she, like me, don't have a seatmate because nobody can control her, not even Konan. Our homeroom teacher, Ibiki-sensei ignores Akari's antics since he can't control her and using violence on students will result to getting fired and probably spending a few nights in jail.

"Okay, class, we have a new student who recently moved here from Iwa." Ibiki-sensei said while ignoring Akari who's making paper airplanes and throwing them in the air. I hope with all my might that Akari was wrong and it would not be my blonde neighbour. For the love of god please not him! Well, god didn't hear me and sent my neighbour to my class. Maybe I should convert religions... "Class, meet your new classmate, Haretsu Deidara!" The door opened and that brat came in wearing a navy blue shirt with fishnet sleeves, a pair of black pants and black and dark blue sneakers with his black backpack slung on his shoulders. "Yo! The name's Deidara, un! Please to ya!" He waved to the class and smiled which made some of the girls swoon. (A/N: I don't know what the hell it means, but it sounds good, ne?) "Hi, Dara-chan!" You don't need to guess who the hell said that.

"Since he's new here, we'll need someone to guide him and I get to choose the people! No volunteers!" Is it just me or does Ibiki-sensei likes to torment students and see them suffering? "Okay, Sasori and Akari will be giving you the tour, Deidara." Totally the latter... Damn teacher... "Wahoo! Dara-chan, we'll be touring around the school with Saso-chan!" Why is she so eager for this crap? Oh yeah, she's an idiot. "You guys have until lunch to show him around and you're free from lessons until then, understand?" "Yeah..." "Yes, sir!" Akari stood up and gave a salute. It probably won't be that bad and art is after lunch, I can endure the torment until then and I don't have to see that creepy ass teacher who's obsess with snakes and 'cute boys' and sadly I'm one of them. "Also, Deidara, you'll be seating next to Sasori, understand?" "Yeah, un." Okay, Ibiki-sensei is so gonna get a beating soon... I don't care if my streak is broken, I'm gonna kick his ass. The brat walked to the desk next to me and sat down. Akari turned and started chatting with him who eagerly chatted back. (A/N: It sounds cool!) I endured the twenty minutes of talking and made new plans that involve a certain blonde and a loudmouth purple haired girl hanging above a pot of hot, boiling oil on very thin rope.

After Ibiki's usual shit, the bell rang and me and Akari went to our lockers to put some of our things there with blondie and went to his locker later which was farther than mines, Akari's next to mine actually. We showed him all the classrooms and explained to him all about it, he payed attention, but every time we were going to the next classroom, he and Akari just kept on talking and slowly killing my brain cells. It took two lessons to show him all the classrooms, every lesson lasts for 30 minutes each and lunch lasts for an hour and 30 minutes since we're allowed to go out to buy lunch and the nearest fast food joint is roughly 15 minutes away if you walk. It also took another hour to show him all the facilities, the gym and the rest of all that shit. So far, we only have another 30 minutes left till lunch, sometimes I hate that my school is so goddamn big. We are heading to the cafeteria which is located in the ground floor and since we're in the rooftop and the ground floor is 10 stories below us, I'm taking the elevator. I don't know about the other two.

"Hey! Dara-chan! Dara-chan! Want to race to the caf'?! Want to?! Want to?!" Akari said while tugging on Deidara's fishnet sleeve. His hair was in a half ponytail with a fringe that covers half of his face. His skin was a nice tan, hmm, didn't see that last night. I wonder if he'll accept... Akari's the fastest runner in this school, must be of the help of her ADHD that makes her so fast. "Yeah! I was the fastest runner at my old school, un. Let's see if you can meet my standards!" "If you guys are racing, I'm going down first, I'm not gonna watch you do stupid things." I head to the elevator and went down to the ground floor. The elevator is an expressed one, dunno why the school would get one.

When I arrived there, I can hear their footsteps running down here; I stood at the side of the stair case so I wouldn't get knocked down. It didn't take that long for both of them to reach here in a tie; I wasn't really watching clearly, I'm glad that both of them are fast since waiting isn't really my thing. "Hey, you idiots, come on let's go..." I started to walk away from their argument on who really was the first one down. "Okay, Saso-chan! Come on, Dara-chan! Let's go!" Akari started to go to my left side while the brat went to my right.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, the bell rang and I can hear the students from the floor above cheering that it was lunch. God, they are so noisy... But there's nothing I could do about it. Akari lined up and picked her food with him right behind her. I took up the rear and selected udon, a doughnut and a coke. He picked a salad, a ham n' cheese sandwich with iced lemon tea and Akari... well, fuck her, she bought so much food that I don't want to explain what the hell she bought.

I arrived at our table, which is only reserved for us also the people that I greeted earlier in the morning. The brat was trying to help Akari since she's carrying two trays, it was sort of entertaining to see them cause Akari was preventing him from touching her tray, she never did like it when people help her if it's related to food. He let it go and just followed her to our table. I stopped eating my doughnut and asked, "Why is he gonna sit with us?" Then I continued to eat. "Because he's our friend and he's the new student! So we shouldn't be like Saso-chan who is so anti-social to new students!" Akari said happily, I sighed for asking such a stupid question, but I just mind my own business. Akari was sitting to my right with blondie next to her.

The cafeteria is now very noisy with three and a half quarters of the school population in the cafeteria. The rest of the gang also seated at the table talking about things, I didn't engage in any conversation since I just want to finish my lunch. "Hey, menstruation! What is more fucking important, fucking money or religion?" Hidan asked me with that stupid nickname I detest so much. "Money, because it's more useful than religion." I replied because Kami-sama made the brat my seatmate that's why I chose money. "What?! No fucking way!" "Ha! In your face, Hidan!" Kakuzu gloated to Hidan, it was entertaining because Hidan is fuming so much, I thought he might explode. "But, I think religion is more important, Kakuzu-san, un." The brat said while munching on his sandwich. "Oh? Why do you say so, Haretsu?" Kakuzu asked with a little bit of tone in his voice. "Well, because the main point about religion is about faith, if you believe it, you have to have faith which is mostly used in everyday life situations, un. Like for example, in projects, they assign certain positions to people and they have faith in them to do the job or else they wouldn't give that person the job, un. You want another example? Well, faith is also found in relationships, where both partners haven't cheated on each other with different people and they have been faithful to each other, it is also similar in marriages, actually, I think it's the same, but if the married couple haven't been faithful, they have broken their commitment to each other and both partners have to take full responsibility of the commitment to each other or else their marriage was a waste because they married couples took an oath of sorts to love and be faithful to the person they married, un. And besides faith can never run out in any person, rich or poor, unlike money."

I stopped eating for a while since I never knew that the brat have a view on life like that. "Deidara! You're my new best friend! Take that, Kuzu!" Hidan said and hugged the blonde. He also made a face at Kakuzu with Hidan. "I didn't know you have a view of religion like that, Haretsu-san." Itachi said while sipping his miso soup. "Uh, thanks, Itachi-san and please call me Deidara." The brat replied while smiling sheepishly at Itachi. "Sure, Deidara. Now if you must excuse us, me and Kisame are going to leave, good day." He stood up with Kisame who's taking Itachi's tray with his to the basket where all the finished trays go. Akari waved goodbye to them franticly when they left the cafeteria.

"Are Itachi-san and Kisame-san best friends or something?" Deidara asked while finishing up his salad.

"You can say that." Kakuzu replied.

"Tobi always thought Kisame was a body guard for Itachi-san!"

"Itachi's body is not fully recovered since last year's annual sports and cultural festival, he participated in nearly all the sports and he had to run away from all of his fans because Kisame was back in his hometown to attend his grandmother's funeral and the festival lasted for a month and Kisame only came back on the last week, so he's excused from P.E. for the time being." Konan said while snuggling against Pein.

"Tobi's assumption is basically the deal when both of them are hanging around publicly." Pein said while drinking his sprite.

"But, when both of them think we're not looking, their presence practically screams fuck buddies!" Hidan said while laughing at it.

**"That is so fucking true, Hidan!" **Evil Zetsu said while smirking. "They're dating in secret to put it nicely." Good Zetsu said. Zetsu suffers from a dual personality syndrome since his parents got divorced when he was three, so they take care of him in turns for a year. Currently his mom is taking care of him. His mom is nice but boring, while his dad is pretty much a cool guy with no manners of sorts. So with each of them taking care of him for a year in turns he developed that syndrome.

Akari didn't say much, just making chewing noises since Konan is glaring at her. Konan never liked it when Akari talks with her mouth full and before Akari listened to her, Konan would eat Akari's food, which pissed her off and that resulted to some fights, but Konan won all of them because Akari never liked to fight so she held back.

"So they're gay?!" The brat was very surprised, I wonder if he's homophobe...

"Yeah, you've got nothing against that, right Dara-chan?!" Akari never liked homophobes, in fact I remembered this one time when she got suspended from school for sending this teacher to the hospital for calling her a lesbian and treating her unfairly because she's bisexual, the teacher was close though.

"Nah! I got this cousin who's a bi, she doesn't mind if I spread it because she's out of the closet." He said rather proudly, I was hoping he was so Akari can kick his ass and be suspended from school.

"Really? Wow! I'm a bi, too! How 'bout your orientation, Dara-chan?!" Akari was finished with her food, so she's cleaning up all the wrappers.

"I think I'm a pansexual... But I'm still new to the gender attractions. So my sexuality might change." He said while scratching the back of his head.

The bell rang to signal that there was only fifteen minutes left until it was the end of lunch. Everybody in the cafeteria are already starting to clear up, so the rest of us are putting our trays away. We all went our separate ways except me, Akari and blondie.

"Hey, Dara-chan! What's lesson now?!" Akari asked excitedly, hoping that the brat would be in her biology class.

"Um, I'm having... Art!" He said while looking at his schedule.

I cursed under my breath while Akari whined, "That means you'll have art with Saso-chan! Well, he can show you the way! Bye!" Then she ran on way to her class on the fifth floor. I sighed, but said nothing while heading to the art room on the third floor, the brat followed. When he caught up, I noticed he was ay least an inch taller than me, damn.

After arriving in the class, I sat at the back while the brat was asked to introduce himself to the class. "Okay, Deidara, sit next to Sasori." I cursed again, but didn't care for it was no use. The teacher continued to teach while the brat sat next to me.

"Hey, Sasori-san, are those artworks done by you?" He asked me while pointing at the pictures hung on the wall next to me; I was taken back by it, but answered yes anyway.

"They are really good!" He just smiled. I smirked at him. "I'm the best artist here, brat. Of course they are really good." I said rather smugly.

"I ain't a brat! My name is Deidara! Call me Deidara!" I just shook my head while continuing to write down the notes.

"At least call me Haretsu..." He sounded said and I have a feeling of bad karma coming to me if I didn't comply. So I sucked up my pride and said, "Maybe."

He perked up and smiled. And I just couldn't help but to smirk back. I have a feeling this school year would be very interesting.

--

Deidara's POV

I was so happy that he at least said maybe, I never liked it when people called my brat, it happened in my old school, but I ignored it. But I really meant it when his artworks were really good, I wonder what he thought about art, well I'll ask him next time. So I stopped smiling like a weirdo and payed attention in the lesson.

I hoped that this school year would be interesting.

--

**SuGaChi: Phew! That was my longest I have ever done!**

**Itachi: But I think your one-shot was longer...**

**SuGaChi: Shut the hell up! Anyway, people I need 4 reviews to continue because I was an idiot to forget to ask you guys to review!! -Hits her head-**

**Tobi: Tobi only got one line! One line!**

**SuGaChi: Sorry, but you got mention though...**

**Tobi: Even Zetsu was explained more than me!**

**SuGaChi: Aw, screw this! Goodbye everybody! Remember 4 reviews before I continue! -Ran away-**

**Tobi: Tobi feels neglected! Tobi thought Tobi was your favorite character, SuGa-chan! -Sulked in a corner-**


	3. Chapter 3

**SuGaChi: Hey everybody! I don't have much to say except that I have to be away for a while since I'm moving to a new house! Since I'm moving, I won't be on the computer because fixing wires aren't my forte, it's my dad's and since my dad will be too busy with work, I'll have to use some other means to finish up the next chapter, also I think my mom will not put the internet in the new house!!! But the good thing is that I don't have to share rooms with my brothers anymore!!**

**Tobi: Tobi hopes Tobi will have more appearances here than the last chapter! -Humph-**

**SuGaChi: -Sigh- Whatever, Tobi-chan! Well, here are my representatives who will thank the people who reviewed! I love you guys! -Cries dramatically-**

**Deidara: Thank you to Adeisa who reviewed in chapter two, un.**

**SuGaChi: I would like to thank Adeisa for putting me in her favorite author list along with my story and putting me and my story on alert! I also wanna thank you for reviewing my one-shot! Love ya!**

**Itachi: Thank you to Uchiha-Princess-16 who reviewed in chapter one, -mumbled- like she can be an Uchiha Princess...**

**SuGaChi: -Smacked Itachi's head- Don't be mean to the first reviewer of this story! Sorry for not thanking you in the previous chapter! I love ya too!**

**Sasori: Thank you to angelz of deathz who reviewed in chapter two -sigh- I didn't sign up for this shit...**

**SuGaChi: Shut up, Saso-chan! I would also like to thank angelz for favoriting my story along with my one-shot!**

**Akari: And I'll be thanking the people who put this story on alert, but didn't review... I know where you guys live... -Scary atmosphere around her-**

**SuGaChi: Akari-chan, please don't do that, at least they alerted the story right?**

**Akari: You're right, SuGaChi-chan! Thank you to Selyann, black55window, its only me. again and ochineko! Thank you for alerting this story!!**

**SuGaChi: Also to the people who reviewed my one-shot, if you're reading this, THANK YOU for reviewing the one-shot! I love ya too!**

**Pein: What the hell?!**

**Everybody Else: What?!**

**Pein: Nothing, I just want to be noticed, that's all.**

**Everybody Else: -Fell back anime style-**

**SuGaChi: Anyway! Onwards to the story!**

**Tobi: SuGa-chan does not own Naruto once again!**

**Akari: She only owns the plot and me!**

--

Deidara's POV

Grumble, grumble. Man, morning already? Hey everybody! The name's Haretsu Deidara! I'm blonde with blue eyes and I'm pansexual! I think... I don't know, but good morning! "Dei-chan! Hurry up and come down for breakfast!" "Coming okaa-san!" I hurried to the bathroom and changed to a pair of loose jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt that has some tribal designs on the left side. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to greet my parents.

"Hey, 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san! Good morning! What's for breakfast?" I said as I gave my mom her good morning kiss on her cheek. Yes, I'm a momma's boy, so?! She's the person who has suffered that hour long birth for me while my dad has fainted from being held too tight by my mom.

"B n' E, dear!" my mom said as she put the food on the table.

"What? Breaking and entering?" my dad said cheekily while I snickered quietly.

"No you buffoon! Its bacon and eggs!" my mom said when she missed the dishcloth at my dad's face.

"Yes, I love you too!" my dad said while hugging my mom. Sigh, I wish someday I could have something like that, but in the mean time I can dream right? I still couldn't believe they were childhood sweethearts! Kya! That's so romantic!

"Dei-chan! Hurry and finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school!" my mom giggled as my dad whispered sweet nothing to her ear. I hurried up and finish since I'm meeting Akari-chan soon.

I put my plate in the sink before getting my shoes and head out to the door. "Bye, 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san! Don't make the neighbours hear you!" I said as I ran out the house when I heard mom yelled my name. Grinning to myself, I happily walked to the sidewalk.

"Hey, blondie, Watcha grinning for?" I heard Sasori-san and looked next to me. "That would be none of your concern, Sasori-san!" I said happily. He just grunted and walked ahead. How smug! I hurried to his side and walked at his pace, I heard he mumbled something related to leave me alone or something, but I ignored it and just silently walked with him, enjoying the atmosphere.

We were close to the school and I still couldn't believe that this school is so goddamn big! But what caught my attention the most was that there was this big crowd in front of the school gates. I looked over to Sasori-san and he seemed to have notice the crowd as well. "Dara-chan! Saso-chan! There you are! Come over here fast!" I heard Akari-chan calling us so the both of us hurried to her side which was easy since the students moved aside to let us through.

By the time we arrived, we noticed Akari-chan kneeling against this lady with brunette hair that is close to black, her eyes was screwed shut and she was yelling in pain, but what was so shocking was that she was pregnant! Oh. My. Effin'. God! She was frickin' given birth! In the front of the school! I was so shocked that I might faint, but Sasori-san gripped my arm and gave me a look that says 'Faint and I'll make your life hell!' So I didn't faint, but I was hyperventilating.

"Okay, Akari, go and find Asuma-sensei." Then Akari-chan ran all the way inside so fast that I thought there was some dust behind her. "You guys!" Sasori-san was mentioning to the crowd. "Don't stand there! Did somebody call the ambulance?" "Yeah, they'll be here soon!" Somebody from the back yelled out.

"Then, make room so when they come, they can get over here faster!" Sasori-san is sounded so pissed, but he stilled remained calm as ever, something I have trouble in. Not wanting to be useless, I hurried over to the lady's side and held her hand while trying to make her comfortable. When I held her hand, she gripped really hard that my hand probably doesn't feel anything anymore.

"Okay, Kurenai-sensei, just breathe, in and out, in and out, understand?" Sasori-san said as he kneeled to her other side that wasn't occupied by me. "Okay, Haretsu, just make sure she breathes calmly and don't let her feel uncomfortable." I nodded my head to show that I understood. By that time I was rubbing her shoulders and she's breathing more slowly now.

"Okay, I need somebody to go to the nurse's office and ask her for some warm towels and hurry!" Sasori-san told the crowd and a few people gave their bags to their friends and ran inside the school while yelling for the school nurse. I wanted to go since I was fast, but Sasori-san might be pissed if I just left him alone.

"Its okay, Kurenai-sensei, un. Just breathe, okay?" I said to her while breathing as if I was pregnant just so she could copy.

"Where is she?!" I heard somebody yelled behind me, I wanted to look, but I had to pay attention to Kurenai-sensei, so I started to get her to start deep breathing again, but when she heard that voice, she got distracted.

"Asuma! Goddamn you! I can't believe you made me pregnant!" She yelled at him who is now at my side, I let go and he took her hand.

"Thank you for helping her, also sorry for your hand." He said while smiling sheepishly. I just grinned back and went to Sasori-san's side who was putting warm towels on Kurenai-sensei's head. Then I heard the sirens of the ambulance, Sasori-san and I moved away and went to Akari-chan's side that was behind Asuma-sensei.

The guys form the ambulance got a stretcher and put Kurenai-sensei on it while hurrying to the ambulance to take her to the hospital with Asuma-sensei, I just waved and yelled good luck while both of them yelled their thanks to Sasori-san and I. I smiled and faced Sasori-san, "You did really well, Sasori-san! Where did you learn to do that, un?!" I said still smiling brightly.

He shrugged at me and replied, "I help at the hospital to earn some money and I see those kinds of things, it's no big deal..."

I was about to reply until the principal announced that the students to go back to their homerooms and start their lessons. "Come on, Dara-chan, Saso-chan! Let's hurry or we'll be late!" Akari-chan stated and head for the classroom at full speed.

I looked back at Sasori-san and smiled at him. "Coming, Sasori-san?" I already started walking to the school like the rest of the students. I have a feeling he's smirking at me, but I didn't care as he was walking to my side.

When we got to the classroom, we greeted everybody and sat at our seats. The homeroom period has been cut into half, but the rest of the lessons will be normal and that's where I meet all the teachers, I wonder what Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei teach?

The lesson after this would be Social Studies and the whole gang has that lesson too! Yeah I made friends with Akari-chan's friends so now I'm part of their gang and I get to sit with them at lunch. Everyone from the gang was okay except Tobi! He's so goddamn annoying! Always saying 'Deidara-sempai! Deidara-sempai!' Will it get through to his thick head that we're the same age?!

When we got to the Social Studies room on the 7th floor, we sat normally like in homeroom. Sure I could have sat next to Akari-chan, but I have a feeling something bad might happen if I sit next to her. The teacher came in and he told me to introduce myself to the class.

"Hello, I'm Haretsu Deidara, un. Please to meet you!" I smiled and some of the girls were squealing.

"Okay, well I'm Genma-sensei; you can go back to your seat." Genma-sensei said with a toothpick in his mouth. The toothpick in his mouth didn't seem to have moved at all, I bet he talks at home with a toothpick in his mouth for practice.

I went back to my seat and the lesson started. As the lesson progressed on, Akari-chan didn't try to talk to me, not that I was worried or anything, but she's just too quiet and it starting to get to my nerves. I paused from copying the notes and peered over to see what she was doing. What the hell?! She was smiling like a maniac and has a straw in her hand! I know what's coming up next and I was correct, she started chewing bits of paper in her mouth. I stretched my hand towards her shoulder until Sasori-san grabbed my wrist.

"Leave her alone, you'll get into trouble, if you don't believe me, just watch what happens." He whispered to me just quietly enough so that Akari-chan can't hear. He let go of my wrist and continued to copy the notes. I shrugged and just watched what Akari-chan's doing. Currently she's still chewing, later she put the straw at her lips and aimed for the... TEACHER?!

I was gonna stop her, but I remembered what Sasori-san said and still kept my hands to myself. When the spitball was flying through the air and to the unexpecting teacher who was writing on the blackboard, Akari-chan placed the straw to the person sitting in front of her in a way that seems that the person tried to hide the straw, but not good enough.

When Genma-sensei turned to face to our side, I was having difficulty to stop laughing like the rest of the students since the spitball landed directly in between Genma-sensei's eyes.

"Goddamn it! Who in the hell did that?!" He yelled looking for a person with a straw; he was like a vulture until his eyes landed on the student who Akari-chan framed.

"You! You thought you could get away with it, huh?! Well, it seems that you didn't! To the principal's office for you!" He yelled at the poor student whose face was in shock that he didn't respond and just packed his belongings and followed Genma-sensei to the principal's office, head in shame. Once they were gone, the students were chatting happily with each other about the scene before.

I was talking to Akari-chan and telling her quietly that it was wrong of her to frame that guy, but she just laughed saying that sooner or later that she'll get caught.

"I bet it'll take the rest of the week for them to find out it was me!" She said loudly not caring if the other students heard her or not. I was a bit shocked, but then Hidan laughed as well.

"Don't worry about that blondie! Everybody knows it was Akari even the guy she framed knew it, that was why he went without a fuss!" He said while still laughing.

"Everybody except Genma-sensei..." Itachi-san said then engage in a conversation with Kisame-san.

Since everybody was laughing about, I let it go and just doodled in my notebook. As I was doodling, Sasori-san whispered to my ear and said, "If I didn't warn you, you would have been the one going to the principal's office..."

The way he said made the hairs on my neck stood up and I kinda shivered... His voice... it was something... but I couldn't think of a word for it, anyway, I'll just continue to doodle.

--

LUNCH!!! Yahoo! I stretched a bit since we were just sitting for the whole day. Everybody is now heading for the cafeteria, I just had Biology with Kisame-san and Itachi-san, the teacher wasn't there, but we had a substitute, she just gave us worksheets and left us be.

After Social Studies which was two lessons, I had double Home Economics with Akari-chan and Konan-chan, Konan-chan and me got to know each other since Akari-chan was too busy fooling around that she ignored me most of the time. I also found out that Kurenai-sensei teaches Home Economics, but since she's gonna be on maternity leave, we'll have her teaching assistant took over her lessons for at least two weeks until they can find a sub.

The girl wasn't that bad, it's just that she stutters too much, but her friends helped her and the lesson was fun since Akari-chan made this spitball land on this pink haired girl who thought her blonde friend did it and a fight started. It didn't last long since this bunned girl broke it up.

All that aside since the cafeteria doors are yelling fight and that's no shit...

"Fight! Fight!" That's what I heard from the other side of the doors so I, Kisame-san and Itachi-san hurried to the doors. When we entered, we just stood, shocked from the sight we are seeing.

"Hidan! Stop that right now!" Kakuzu-san said to him who's yelling at him. Hidan is currently holding Sasori-san at his collar. Hidan's face had a bruise on his left cheek while Sasori-san had a cut on his lip.

"No fucking way, Kakuzu! Not unless this fucker says he'll take back all his fucking words back!"

I don't know what they were talking about, but I just stamped all the way towards them. I know teachers don't approve fighting and students breaking up the fight since they think if any student got injured, the school might get sued, but whom the hell cares?!

I placed my hand on Hidan, "Hidan! Just put Sasori-san down and let's talk about this calmly!" I yelled at him.

"Fuck no, blondie! Not until this fucking bastard admits his wrong doing!" Hidan yelled, still not letting Sasori-san go.

I had to resist from laughing at Hidan's choice of words like everybody else except this loud blonde guy that has whisker-like things on the sides of his face who was laughing really, really loudly. Sasori-san just smirked.

"I'm gonna find the fucker who's fucking laughing after this and fucking kill him!" Hidan yelled it so menacely that the guy just shut up by himself.

"Hidan if you don't put Sasori-san down right now, I'll change my beliefs and say that money is more important than religion and I won't talk to you ever!" I yelled at him while hoping the words I said will calm the albino down.

"Fine..." He grumbled and lowered Sasori-san down. I went to Sasori-san's side and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine..." He said and sat down at the table with the rest of the gang, but he sat away from Hidan as far as possible.

"Okay, now that Hidan has calmed down, can anyone explain what the hell happened?" Kisame-san asked. He sat in between Hidan and Itachi-san.

"Hidan and Sasori came into the cafeteria from their English lesson. Hidan was teasing Sasori that the reason he was anti-social after Social Studies was that he missed Deidara and Sasori said Hidan was being retarded as usual, later they started throwing insults at each other while lining up, then Sasori said something really nasty about religion that Hidan punched Sasori and Sasori punched back. Then, the students circled around them chanting them to fight and then you guys came in." Kakuzu-san said, indicated that me, Kisame-san and Itachi-san were the 'guys'.

"Okay, Hidan, don't tease Sasori about missing Deidara since he don't know him that well and Sasori stop dissing religion in front of Hidan, understood?" Konan-chan said while sipping Pein-san's drink.

I just stared at them until I noticed Tobi and Zetsu-san wasn't here. "Hey, where are Akari-chan, Tobi and Zetsu-san?" I asked, I wasn't hungry so I'll just eat after school or something...

"Oh, Tobi, well, after Social Studies he tripped while going up the stairs, so now he's in the nurse's office with Zetsu-san and Akari-chan is in the principal's office, she got caught during the middle of English for wetting Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha Paradise book with a water balloon." Kakuzu-san said while looking at Hidan from time to time, probably to make sure he won't do anything to Sasori-san.

There was about 45 minutes left for lunch until Akari-chan came back, I waved to her while she lined up, she waved back, but didn't saying anything. I just looked at her curious like since she's ordering lots of food, like pie, spaghetti, cake, ice-cream and a whole lotta other things.

It took her two trips from the counter to pay for the food to the table since she was carrying two trays at a time.

"Hey, Akari-chan, what's with all this food?" I asked while looking at her then to her food.

"For ammo..." I didn't know what she meant by that, but I didn't linger on the subject as she was nearly halfway finishing the first tray which was full of sugary things.

I shrugged and started a conversation with Konan-chan. While I was talking to her, I wanted to show her something I doodled during Biology so I ducked under the table where my bag was I searched in my bag for that piece of paper.

When I was still looking, I heard Akari-chan yell food fight! And now food was flying everywhere in the cafeteria so I went under the table with Konan-chan, Itachi-san, Sasori-san, Pein-san and Kakuzu-san.

"You guys aren't gonna joined the food fight?" I asked them.

"I don't wanna ruin my hair and this new white flower hairclip Pein-kun bought for me."

"I don't wanna join something foolish like my younger brother." I looked at the direction he was looking at and I saw this kid with duck-butt black hair who was throwing a pudding.

"It's too childish..."

"I don't wanna..." Maybe he just wanna be with Konan-chan! Hee hee!

"It'll waste money..."

"How is that, Kakuzu-san?"

"Well, if I join the fight, I'll get hit and it'll stain my shirt, so them when I come home, I have to use the heavy duty detergent to take away the stain." I thought about and I got what he said, he's wearing a white shirt and the stain will be harder to clean and heavy duty detergent is more expensive than the normal ones since it's mostly used for removing really hard stains.

I looked at what was happening, it's amazing how Akari-chan did not get hit at all! So far 10 minutes had passed and Akari-chan didn't get hit. Kisame-san and Hidan-san didn't get hit much, just a few shots here and there.

I was laughing to myself until the cafeteria doors open and the teachers came. Everybody froze so I just started to crawl out from the table, I didn't notice that Akari-chan had a jell-o-brick in her hand and aimed it at me.

--

Sasori's POV

I followed the blonde since I wanted to get out from this table, it was getting crowded there.

By the time Haretsu was gonna get up, I noticed Akari had a jell-o-brick in her hand and was preparing to throw it at Haretsu!

I yelled, "Deidara! Look out!"

When he stood up, he looked to the side so I jumped at him just in time for the jell-o-brick to hit Genma-sensei, but what I didn't count for was that my...

--

Deidara's POV

By the time I stood up, I heard Sasori-san calling my first name and telling me to look out, so I turned my head and saw the jell-o-brick flying towards me, I was about to duck until Sasori-san pushed me out of the way and his body landed on me... but that was not the only thing of his that landed on me... his lips landed on mine also!

--

**SuGaChi: As much as I want to continue, I won't because I'm evil!! Muahahahahahaha!!!**

**Tobi: Tobi will never talk to SuGa-chan since she made Tobi out in the nurse's office and don't have a speaking part!**

**SuGaChi: That's it! In the next chapter will be in your POV, okay?! **

**Tobi: REALLY?!**

**SuGaChi: Yes! Now shut the pudding up!**

**Deidara: Why is it 'pudding'? Shouldn't it be 'fuck', un?**

**SuGaChi: Well, since Itachi died, Tobi became my new favorite character and when I'm angry at my favorite character, I try not to swear at them... But Itachi will always be my favorite character dead or alive, but for alive, it's Tobi...**

**Tobi: Wahoo! In your face Itachi-san! Tobi is SuGa-chan's favorite ALIVE character!**

**Itachi: Shut up, sooner or later Kishimoto will kill you too...**

**Tobi: No way! Tobi's immortal! Kishimoto-sama can't kill me!**

**Itachi: Tell that to Hidan and Kakuzu, they're, well, they _were_ immortal and now they're dead like me, Deidara, Sasori, Haku and Zabuza...**

**SuGaChi: Now that I think about it, Kishimoto is killing off the hot guys... Well, never mind about it! Just review! Review! And REVIEW!!**

**Pein: Now that we're in the topic of reviews, you posted this up when you only had three reviews! I thought you won't continue until you had four!**

**Konan: Yeah! You're a liar! Readers don't read anything from this author anymore! She's a liar!**

**SuGaChi: That is because I'm not gonna being on the computer for a while! And readers please continue to read this story and anything that I might post up! PLEASE!! **

**Akari: Okay! Everybody! Time to clear up and readers please review! SuGaChi-chan posted this when she is one review away from four! Remember, review!**

**Everybody: REVIEW AND GOOD-BYE!!!**


End file.
